Rakia
Rakia (ラキア), also known as God of Destruction Rakia (破壊の神ラキア) is one of the God of Destruction from the same planet were Ramu was born, yet he was found by an another angel who taught him and becoming a God of Destruction. So that he can have some fun with the Universe. Rakia is a wolf, not a dog, because Ramu's home planet got two separate race, one is Ramu's species and the other is Rakia's species, yet both of them got some different culture in different meaning. Rakia love making fun out of the twins Beerus and Chompa, that that of them got some major history since them and Rakia hate his cousin Ramu, knowing thier both God of Destruction and yet both of them got different teacher not the same. Rakia is a God of Destruction and yet he will cause some chaos in from his standing glory. Rakia is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personally: Rakia is a Wolf-Species and yet very differential to his cousin Ramu with two different shades of grey fur mix with white with Blue eyes. He was found by another angel, was sometime before or after when he met his cousin Ramu. Unlike that of his cousin, Rakia looks more like a human rather than a Dog-Like species, but does have wolf attributes Rakia was train by the Angels for becoming a God of destruction to understand the power of everything and how to wield it at the same time as well. Rakia understand of different ability since his tutor taught him everything. He was wise and understand about power and also quite rude for quite a bit, and yet he was intresting of power, but in differential power to use but how to understand how to harvest before he can use it or destroy it, depending on his choice of matter. He can sometime get quite annoy with Beerus and Chompa and also there's Liquiir too. Yet he too hated his own cousin, that both of them got different power level between those two since then. Rakia can see the terror and fear upon some planets to see what they'd made for and also see thier ability to withstand against the power of Destruction God. Rakia is not different to compare on his cousin, yet both of them are from the same planet, before they were found by different Angels. So that's Rakia is no esay matter, that he is hard destruction God as well. Powers and Abilities As a God of Destruction, Rakia is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses. Rakia's power is stated to be comparable to that of Champa who is the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe. Rakia was able to overpower and defeat Frieza who is now a God of Destruction. His power level is about 124,500,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Rakia possesses a tremendous level of physical strength to the point that he is comparable against a God of Destruction as he possesses the same level of strength as Champa. Superhuman Speed: As a God of Destruction, Rakia can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Rakia and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Superhuman Durability: As a God of Destruction, Rakia possesses extreme levels of endurance to the point that he survive the destruction of a planet. Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Rakia can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Rakia can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Rakia is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Rakia also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Physical-Based Techniques * Kiai – An invisible wave of ki that Rakia emits from his palm. * Rakia's Counterattack – A counterattack where Rakia dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. * Energy Nullification – Rakia is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Rakia's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Rakia mu can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Rakia causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Rakia's colour is blue. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Rakia utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Rakia coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Rakia combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. Transformations God of Destruction Mode Rakia achieved this form, after becoming a God of Destruction. In this state, Rakia's appearance is still the same as his base form, but his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn reddish-purple. Rakia also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Rakia's power has increased to the point that he is stronger than a Super Saiyan Blue 2. In this form, Rakia can overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form. His power level in this form is about 1,120,500,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Rakia and Champa - Rakia is the arch-rival of Champa and they both share a very tense relationship with each-other. They both hated each-other when they were students of the Angel Attendants and they were always bickering with each-other. Trivia: Rakia is base on a Fruit brandy was very popular in Balkans. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:God of destruction